


Something New

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [15]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Blair is used to Jaime doing most of the talking. This time he’s forced to try to make a friend on his own.
Series: Fankids Canon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Something New

Blair held his books close to his chest nervously. “What do you mean you’re ‘doing some recon’?” He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and worries it. His brother rolls his eyes at him.

“Relax, Blair. It’s just for a day or two. I’ll sit next to you again on Friday, okay? Besides, didn’t you want to talk to that other Ravenclaw kid?”

Blair feels his stomach start to twist into knots. “Well… _yeah_ , but… I figured you-”

“Great so it’s decided.”

Blair pouts but has no chance to respond before they open the door to their class and Jaime breaks off from him. His eyebrows knit together as his eyes scan the room. _Open seat, open seat, open seat_ … He spots Tiago Welkin as he sits down at an empty desk and he mentally crosses his fingers in hopes that no one claims the seat next to him before Blair gets there.

He hesitates when he reaches the desk. Does he just sit down? Introduce himself? Maybe he should ask if he’s not saving the spot for someone first…

Blair clears his throat lightly and taps the table. He opens his mouth but suddenly his tentative boldness dies when Tiago turns his full attention to him. “I-… Umm… Did you- or… Is this seat taken?” Blair has to physically force himself not to cringe while Tiago is looking directly at him.

Tiago looks from the seat to back at him and shakes his head. “No, you can sit.”

“Cool! I-…” He immediately shrinks in on himself and Tiago looks at him with either surprise or confusion. “Sorry. Thank you.”

Blair sits stiffly and pointedly looks at his hands in front of him on the desk. His ears are burning and he doesn’t dare check to see if Tiago is looking at him still.

Thankfully for Blair, class starts soon after and he gladly shifts his attention to the professor. A little ways into the lesson he remembers that he had wanted to actually talk to Tiago instead of sit next to him awkwardly and he spends an embarrassing amount of time thinking of what to say to him. When he prepares himself to get Tiago’s attention again, something hits the back of his head. He blinks in confusion and looks around. He sees his brother’s signature trouble-making grin and he rolls his eyes. He quietly mouths “what?” to his brother, who only gives him two enthusiastic thumbs up.

He shakes his head and turns back around, focusing back on the professor. Then he remembers again _why_ he’s sitting with someone other than Jaime and he feels like slamming his head on the desk. He prepares himself to get Tiago’s attention again and when he opens his mouth to say something- “Alright class, you’re dismissed!”

The words die instantly and he pulls back into himself. Tiago glances at him briefly as he stands and gathers his things and Blair smiles shyly at him. Tiago smiles back and turns to leave, disappointment weighing heavy in Blair’s stomach. Blair turns and puts his head down on his desk, letting out a deep sigh.

“Soooo…” Blair groans in response. “How’d it gooo?” Blair swings his head up and around to glower at him.

“How do you thin-“

“Great, so I was thinking- come on, get your stuff we have another class- I was thinking for our next project we could…” Blair drags himself up from his seat to follow Jaime, only half-listening to his plan. Better luck next time…

**Author's Note:**

> Santiago Welkin belongs to @neonbluewaves on tumblr.


End file.
